


[Podfic] So If You Give

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [5]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bond tortures Q via tacky things, Look at all the tea obsession, M/M, Medical hates him, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Q is everyone's darling, This kind of got out of hand, except Medical's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of TheCatOnTheMoon's So If You Give</p><p>Bond gives Q things because of reasons. Q thinks that Bond completely misses the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So If You Give

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So If You Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642482) by [TheCatOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatOnTheMoon/pseuds/TheCatOnTheMoon). 



**Fic:**  [So If You Give](642482)

 **Fandom:**  Skyfall (2012), James Bond - All Media Types

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q, M, Eve Moneypenny

 **Author:**  TheCatOnTheMoon

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  T

 **Summary:** Bond gives Q things because of reasons. Q thinks that Bond completely misses the point.

 **Length:**  00:39:13

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  [Girls of 1000 Dreams](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPOTCoBd1g8) \- The Pains of Being Pure At Heart

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5dbg9k7da60bcmk/So_If_You_Give.mp3)


End file.
